Assasin's Creed: Conocimiento
by Yuki Yoon
Summary: Emery Watson es un muchacho de 20 años que ha estado viviendo como ladron desde los 13 años, cuando la muerte de sus padres pasó. Conoce a los Asesinos y se une a ellos, con la esperanza de con ello, encontrar al culpable de la muerte de sus fallecidos padres.
1. Chapter 1

**Solía quejarme de lo que tenia. Me quejaba de la protección que me tenían, ignorando que era porque me querían y tenían miedo de lo que me esperaba. Fui egoísta. Perdí a las dos personas que más quería en este mundo. Mis seres queridos se fueron yendo al más aya, las personas que en verdad me importaban. Me hicieron elegir entre la vida de dos personas, haciendo que valore más lo que tengo. No he podido proteger a la persona que le tenia un cariño especial.**

 **Me he caído varias veces. He tropezado con la misma piedra. Pero he sido fuerte y me he intentado caminar. Me han intentado detener todo tipo de personas, otras me han dado la mano para sacarme de mi infierno. A veces he sentido que el cielo se me caía encima, pero hay personas que se han puesto encima mío para evitar que me hiciese daño. Aun sigo aprendiendo, no lo se todo. Comprendí a la fuerza que no se puede tener todo aquello que quieres tan fácilmente, debes de luchar. Me he enfrentado a uno de mis grandes miedos. Las alturas.**

 **He llegado escalar el edificio más alto de Los Angeles. He llegado lejos, y a la vez me he acercado. He rozado la muerte...y la he desafiado una vez más. A veces me pregunto como he llegado hasta este punto...**

 **Se me acaba el tiempo...el reloj de la vida se para, y es hora de marchar...pero no sin antes, dejar mis memorias plasmadas en papel, para que mis descendientes aprendan y sean mejores que yo, en cada paso de su vida. Al igual que mis ancestros...que escribieron y yo leí su letra, vi la sabiduría que tenían sobre el tiempo, la aventura, la fortaleza, la libertad, la union, la honestidad, el amor...habían pasado por tanto...y yo aprendi de sus cartas, al igual que lo hice a través de mis decisiones y actos, a través de mis sentimientos y experiencias, de las palabras y miradas.**

 **Es hora de que mi historia desaparezca, pero no se olvide. Que este escondida del peligro de las mentiras, pues si la tocan la deformaran. Que sea encontrada por la persona adecuada, que pase por lo peor, y que aprenda, tanto de mis actos como de los suyos, tanto de mis palabras como de las suyas. Que con este papel, que formara el libro de mi vida, sepa lo que tiene que valorar. Que el verdadero amor solo aparece una vez y a al mismo tiempo, es dado por varias personas...amigos, hermanos y hermanas de otra o de la misma madre, amantes...**

 **Si no me hubiera pasado nada de lo que me ha ocurrido estos últimos 30 años no estaría haciendo esto. No habría aprendido. No habría abierto los ojos, dejando la oscuridad y saliendo de las sombras, acercándome a la luz y dejando que me arrope en sus brazos.**

 **Para que se entienda mejor...debería comenzar desde el principio, desde el principio del todo, cuando solo...era un muchacho de 13 años...**

* * *

-¿¡Por qué no me dejas en paz!?¡No necesito de vuestra ayuda!¡No os necesito!

-¡Emery!¡A tu madre no se le habla así!

-¡Alán por favor!

-¿¡No lo ves!?¡Se niega a madurar!¡Se niega a **aprender**!

-¡Callaos y dejarme en paz!¡No me metas en vuestros rollos matrimoniales!

-¡A veces me pregunto porque tuviste que nacer!¡Tu nunca tuviste que aparecer!

-¡Alán Watson!¡Como te atreves de decir eso a nuestro hijo!

-¡No lo defiendas!¡Tiene que madurar!

-¿¡Quieres que me vaya!?¡Entonces bien!¡Me largo!

-¡No Emery!¡Cariño espera!

-Adios madre, que te vaya bien con este maldecido marido tuyo.

-Emery...Em...arg...¡Espera!

De la unica casa del barrio con luces encendidas, de la puerta delantera sale un chico de unos 13 años con una mochila. Corre hasta alejarse de su respectivo hogar, dejando a su madre llorando y a su padre cogiendo las llaves del coche para ir a buscar a su hijo...a no ser que algo se interpusiera en medio de eso.

Emery corrió hasta un parque cercano que había al lado de su casa. Salto la muralla que rodeaba el parque y fue a buscar un sitio donde dormir. Encontró un banco y se sentó en el, y ahí se quedo, mirando a la nada, pensando en que había pasado.

Pasaron dos horas y había comenzado a llover. Se resguardo con su capucha, que lo hacia sentir protegido y seguro de esa forma.

Un charco de agua se formo bajo sus pies y lo miro. Vio como nuevas gotas de agua hacia la union para hacer el charco más grande. Emery se encogió del frío. Comenzó a extrañar el calor de su hogar. Se abrazo si mismo. Ya echaba de menos los abrazos de su madre, que lo habían protegido desde que nació.

Extrañaba ya a su padre, que siempre fue a su cuarto para asegurar que estaba bien. Que le daba la bienvenida cada vez que venia del trabajo. Que lo arropaba junto a su madre.

Emery se levanto y se dirigió al muro. Lo salto y salió del parque. Camino a paso lento en dirección a su casa, pensando en que decir a su madre, que estaría llorando, y a su padre, que juro pensar que salió tras el. Un camión de bomberos paso al lado suyo a gran velocidad, junto a un coche de policía.

Emery se extraño. Por donde vivía no había tanto jaleo, nunca habían pasado los bomberos o los policías. Tras los rayos y agua vio humo negro saliendo desde al final de la calle. Se podía distinguir perfectamente. Emery asustado, de lo que había pensado por si podría ser verdad, comenzó a ligerar el paso, hasta terminar corriendo. Luchando contra el agua que caía en sus ojos. Al estar a unos metros se detuvo.

Vio su casa y gente alrededor. Los bomberos acercándose con mangueras. Su casa en llamas. Sus padres dentro...

-Mamá...papá...-Emery corrío hasta su casa e llamas-¡Mamá!¡Papá!- al cruzar la gente que intento detenerlo, vio mejor lo que era su casa en ya en ruinas, parece como si hubiera explotado algo adentro. Emery negó con la cabeza, mientras que sus ojos se comenzaron a llenar de lagrimas, y no se estaba dando cuenta de que estaba caminando lentamente, acercándose más a su anterior casa. Oyó la voz de uno de los bomberos gritando que se alejara. Pero no hizo caso. En cambio intento correr pero alguien le agarro del brazo para después acabar rodeándole con sus brazos y Emery intentando liberarse-¡Papá!¡Mamá!¡Tengo que ayudarlos!¡No pueden estar muertos!¡No, no, no, no!

-Escucha muchacho, todo estará bien-

-¡No lo esta!¡Mis padres están adentro!¡Hay que salvarlos!

-Es imposible que hayan habido sobrevivientes.

-¡No puede ser!¡Papá!¡Mamá!¡Contestar por favor!¡Por favor!

Emery rompió a llorar y dejo de poner fuerza cayendo de rodillas al suelo en los brazos del bombero que lo intento consolar, sin quitar sus brazos y dejando que Emery llorara en ellos.

-Por favor...no puede ser...no, no, no...papá...mamá...por favor...volver...os lo ruego...os lo ruego...por favor...

.

.

.

.

.

 **Valora lo que tienes, o lo harás después de su muerte.**


	2. Chapter 2

**De joven, no era un buen ejemplo...siempre era perseguido por los policías, pero nunca me cogían. Era tan buscado, que se lo tomaron en serio y pusieron de carteles 'Se Busca'. Siempre me pregunté como es que consiguieron una foto mía si nunca estuve en prisión...supongo que será un misterio, como lo somos cada uno de nosotros. Ocultamos secretos que no queremos que nadie sepa, los que nos convierte en un misterio, incluso hasta para nosotros mismos.**

* * *

Narra Emery...

El sonido de las sirenas me alertó, haciendo que mi adrenalina saliera disparada- ¡No se mueva! -apunté con la pistola al cajero, que me miraba cos ojos temerosos. Yo me marché por la puerta lo más rápido que pude y me subí a mi moto deportiva negra, me puse el casco, arranque y me largué.

¿Sabéis la parte buena de Los Ángeles? Que hay una parte del día en la que hay bastante trafico, especialmente por la noche, que es cuando todo el mundo vuelve a casa después de un duro día de trabajo. Y diréis porqué es bueno eso...es porque me da ventaja a la hora de huir. Yo tengo especialidad en conducir motos y poder meterme en sitios estrechos entre dos coches sin preocuparme de si me chocare. Es solo experiencia.

Mientras conducía, oí las sirenas a mis espaldas. Miré por un segundo y los vi. Cinco coches me seguían. Como se notaba que querían meterme de una vez por todas entre rejas. Pues señoras y señores ¡Eso nunca pasará! Aceleré el ritmo y me fui metiendo entre los coches, sabiendo que ellos no podrían. pero me equivoco como otros agentes salían de la nada en motocicletas policiales. Y justo uno estaba al lado mío, no lejos, pero si lo suficiente para mantener la distancia por si ALGO ocurría.

\- ¡Detente en nombre de la ley! -grito el agente de la motocicleta a mi lado.

-Mh...meh...tal vez otro día-le sonreí falsamente aunque no lo pudiera ver gracias al casco que traía puesto. Eleve mi pistola y le dispare en el hombro. No quería matarlo, como mucho hacerle daño para que se alejara, y lo hizo de la forma que no me esperaba. El agente del disparo perdió el control de su motocicleta y se cayó. No le dio tiempo a levantarse ya que le atropellaron.

Niños...no disparen a personas por la carretera.

Volví mi vista hacia la carretera. Y pensé en un plan para despistarlos y de paso acabar con esto. Conducí hasta un edificio en obras y me baje de la moto, también tirando el casco al suelo, para luego salir corriendo. Otra cosa buena que pasaba ahora mismo, es que era de noche, y la noche era mi amiga fiel, ya que era una gran ventaja mia estar en la oscuridad.

La policía llego y bajaron de sus coches con las armas cargadas y ya en sus manos. Caminaros hasta el edificio con atención y cuidado, lo podia notar en sus pasos. Hasta llegaron helicópteros que apuntaban con sus luces al edificio ¡Por Dios!¿¡Tanto me querían en prisión!?¡Eso si es tener ganas de trabajar! Algunos agentes entraron al edificio mientras que unos pocos se quedaron afuera haciendo guardia, parecía que con los helicópteros le sobraba. Y cuando digo 'Algunos' es que unos 20 o mas policías entraron al edificio en mi búsqueda. Lo que decía, eso si es tener ganas de trabajar, y también tener ganas de morir, porque lo que ellos no saben es que soy un _Asesino_ en serie. aunque sinceramente no me consideraba uno de verdad, ya que en vez de matarlos, los noqueaba. La pistola solo la llevaba para hacer daño o provocar miedo, pero no para matar.

Al final algunos agentes llegaron al piso en el que estaba yo escondido. Y desde mi escondite, pude ver que no habían venido para jugar a las canicas. Estaban con chalecos antibalas, cascos, grandes metralletas con linterna. Todo eso me hizo fruncir el ceño...ahora si estaban siendo exagerados. He visto cosas exageradas, pero como estas ninguno.

\- ¿Qué es esto?¿El FBI? Por el amor de Dios, que solo robo tiendas...eso es tenerme unas ganas gigantescas...más de lo que tiene una chica por mi-dije susurrando lo más bajito posible.

Los 'agentes' (es que ya no se como llamar a estos exagerados) se extendieron por el piso buscando un rastro mío. Yo me escondí en una columna. Cuando oi pasos acercarse, mire un poco y vi a un policía acercarse a donde estaba yo, me escondí rápidamente y trague saliva. El agente, al llegar a mi escondite, miro en la columna, pero...yo ya no estaba. Pareció no sorprenderle, pero después de girarse y encontrarme muy cerca de él, intento gritar para avisar a los demás, pero le tape la boca con rapidez con una toalla. Rápidamente se quedo dormido y me dio tiempo a cogerle silenciosamente. Lo escondí tras la columna.

Un poco más adelante me escondí en las vigas de metal, desplazándome por ellas hasta que encontré otra victima. Estaba justo debajo mío, así que supuse que seria fácil noquearlo manualmente. Y así fue me lancé encima suyo y lo noqueé. Lo iba a coger pero cuando apareció mi sombra en el suelo, señal de que me estaban apuntando con una de sus linternas, ya sabia de quien se trataba. Me levante al igual que hice con las manos con los puños cerrados sin darme la vuelta.

\- ¡Gírate! -me grito el agente a mis espaldas. Suspire pesadamente- ¡Qué te gires!

\- ¡Ya voy!¡Ya voy! -me gire lentamente mirando hacia él, o ellos exactamente. Porque la voz de este había atraído a los demás y ahora todos me apuntaban con sus metralletas y linternas.

\- Emery Watson Frye, queda arresto por robos, agresión...-lo interrumpí indignado.

\- ¿Agresión? Oye acepto que he robado ¿Pero agresión?¡Yo no he hecho nada de eso! -dije enfadado ¿Quiénes se creían estos?¿Diciendo más de una excusa para explicar toda esta exageración?

-Has usado la violencia contra dos de nuestros agentes-dijo otro agente pacientemente.

-¿¡Violencia!?¡Los he noqueado!¡No matado!¡Noquear no es usar la violencia...! Creo...-entonces desde ahi comencé hacerme preguntas sobre que era violencia y que no.

-Igualmente queda arrestado por...-esta vez no le interrumpí yo, aunque ya habría deseado yo haberle cerrado la boca...y eso, no es violencia.

Pi...Pi...Pi...

Sonaba en todo el piso. Los agentes miraron confundidos a todos lados. Pero según por mi cara sorprendida con los ojos como platos y mis mejillas infladas, pareciendo un niño pequeño que se ha metido en un lio, sabia perfectamente de que se trataba.

Pi...Pi...Pi...

Sonó mas repetido. Uno de los guardias me miró extrañado, y luego vio que algo en mi mano izquierda, donde tenia el puño cerrado, brillaba algo al ritmo que sonaba el pitido.

\- ¿Qué es lo que tienes ahi? -preguntó sospechoso.

-Nada-dije bajito, mordiendo el interior de mi mejilla.

Pi...Pi...Pi...

Todos los agentes me miraron sospechosos, por ello comenzaron a apuntarme de nuevo con sus armas.

\- ¡Demuestra lo que tienes! -hay que ver la impacienta que tienen algunos policías.

Los miré sin saber que hacer. Se supone que la activaría más tarde para darle acción, además de que solo tengo una, pero ya que estábamos...¿Por qué no?

Pi..Pi..Pi..

-Esta bien-dije con tranquilidad absoluta, ya me reiría después-Os mostrare.

Entonces lance la granada enfrente suyo. Y pareció que se asustaron. Parecía que no estaban preparados para eso. Y espero que no disparen cuando la granada suelte el gas durmiente, porque si no explotara de verdad.

PIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

\- ¡A cubi..! -el agente fue interrumpido por el gas que salió de la granada brutalmente, pero al ver que me iba a lanzar (puede que sea un quinto piso esto, pero seguiré vivo) se le ocurrió disparar, y mi gas no se lleva nada bien con el fuego.

Eso causo una fuerte explosión, empegándonos a todos en diferentes direcciones. A mi no me afecto mucho, ya que yo ya había saltado cuando explotó. Caí en una viga que estaba en medio de mi camino, lo que ayudó a no hacer la caída tan busca y romperme las piernas. Salté de la viga, ya que solo estaba a 3 metros por encima del suelo. La explosion hizo que el quinto piso se viniera abajo, haciendo que el edificio se empezara a derrumbar en dirección hacia abajo. los agentes se alejaron un poco de la zona, y yo aproveche toda la arena esparcida (que actuaba como si fuera niebla) por el aire que estaba causando el derrumbe. Corrí hasta mi moto, que misteriosamente la pude ver entre tanta arena, arranque y me fui lo antes que pude por otro lado, mientras que la policía estaban distraídos.

Después de estar alejado del pequeño accidente, aparque la moto y continue mi camino de vuelta a casa, poniéndome la capucha para taparme la cara de cualquiera. Me puse los audífonos y me puse a escuchar 'Centuries' de Fall Out Boy. Caminé sin importar darle con el hombro a alguien. Un agente de policía pasó por al lado mío y yo agache la cabeza para que no me reconociera. Al final pasé de desapercibido, para asegurarme, miré por encima de mi hombro para asegurarme de que se había ido.

Al final llegué a mi casa y entre en el portal. Llame al ascensor y al llegar me subí y le di al botón del decimo piso. Me apoye contra una de las paredes del ascensor, claramente sin levantar la mirada. Oí la puerta del ascensor abrirse, y al mirar vi que no era mi piso y alguien entraba. Otra persona encapuchada. No podia verle la cara, y tampoco es que me importara mucho, así que lleve de nuevo mi vista hasta el suelo. Todo era silencio. Hasta que la persona que se subió al ascensor, me habló.

\- ¿De que te escondes...Emery? -abrí los ojos como platos como platos. Se supone que no debía de saber mi nombre...¿Cierto?

Le miré confundido. Y él me miraba seriamente. Aparte de tener la capucha, también tenia una bufanda negra que le tapaba la nariz y boca, dejando ver solamente unos ojos negros- ¿Có...cómo sabes mi nombre?¿Te conozco?

-Yo a ti si...desde hace tiempo-dijo misteriosamente el hombre. Yo me quede mirándolo ¿Me estuvo espiando? Al fin llegó mi piso y las puertas del ascensor se abrieron, pero yo no me moví-Vamos... _o se cerraran las puertas_ -eso lo dijo como si tratara de decir otra cosa al mismo tiempo, una cosa que solo yo entendería, lo cual...no hice mucho.

Lo ignore y me baje del ascensor, se cerraron las puertas y me quede algo confundido por su comportamiento ¿Y cómo narices sabe mi nombre?¡No lo conozco de nada! Me olvide un poco del tema y camine hasta la puerta de mi departamento. La abrí y entre, cerrando la puerta apoyándome en ella. Hogar dulce hogar.

Me saqué los zapatos directamente dejándolos al lado del la puerta. Me fui hasta mi habitación y tire la mochila que traía puesta a la cama. Yo me senté en el borde de ella y abrí la mochila. Aun estaba el dinero que conseguí, puede que no de la forma mas linda, pero lo importante es que lo tenia ¿Cierto? Dejé la mochila a un lado. Me quite la sudadera para luego colgarla en el armario y me puse el pijama. Me fui a la cocina a cenar pizza de peperoni y una Coca-Cola, y de postre una manzana. Después de lavar los platos y vaso, fui al baño a lavarme los dientes. Después me lave la cara y me la saque con la toalla. Al apartarla, vi mi reflejo, que no siempre me paraba a verlo. Colgué la toalla y me quede mirando a mi mismo. Un chico joven de unos 21 años. Ojos azules oscuro. Piel no muy morena. Cabello café oscuro, despeinado y puntiagudo. Podia parecer delgado, pero era fuerte, aunque no tuviera tanto musculo, porque no quiero ser muy cachas, me basta con ser fuerte y ágil.

Después de eso, me fui al salón a ver una película. Estaba sentado con las piernas cruzadas en el sofá viendo 'La Purga' tranquilamente, pero entonces oigo el timbre. Pare la película y me dirigí a la puerta algo malhumorado ¿A que horas son estas para ir llamando a gente? Abrí la puerta pero no había nadie. Suspire con molestia mientras rodaba los ojos. Seguro que habían sido esos niños que se levantaban a media noche solo para ir molestando a los vecinos llamando a sus puertas. Iba a cerrar pero encima del felpudo veo una caja de madera oscura. Fruncí el ceño extrañado ¿A que venia esto? Miré bien por todos lados, pero no había nadie. Miré la cajita de nuevo. Al final decidí cogerla. Otra vez dentro de casa me siento en el sofá con la caja en las manos. Dudé en abrirla o no, pero al final lo hice lentamente. Al hacerlo me encuentro una nota y la leo:

Emery...

Esto te ayudara en tu camino. 

Úsalo. Te dará gran ayuda.

Por favor, ven mañana al Pier.

Tenemos que hablar.

Allí te esperare.

Xx

Fruncí el ceño ¿Quién era? Miré de nuevo en la caja y vi un brazalete de imitación cuero café oscuro, detallado con múltiples adornos y dos hebillas. Los botones automáticos lo hacen muy fácil de poner y quitar. La longitud del brazalete es de 20 cm más o menos, y su circunferencia es ajustable. En la parte de arriba del brazalete, había como una cajita delgada y alargada, enganchada al brazalete, y en la parte de adelante, tenía un diminuto agujero que solo un palillo podría caber ahi. Parecía como si su función fuera disparar algo. Pero lo que más me extraño es que en la parte de abajo del brazalete había un extraño mecanismo (Que estaba bien oculto porque la principio ni yo me enteré de que estaba ahi). Decidí ponerme el extraño brazalete y mirándolo con curiosidad, se me ocurrió mover la muñeca hacia arriba. Al hacerlo, del mecanismo de abajo del brazalete, salió una hoja plateada y afilada, con el logo de una 'A' sin el palillo del medio. Me asuste un poco al ver la hoja salir de repente ¿Cómo lo había hecho? Volví a bajar la muñeca y rápidamente la hoja se volvió a ocultar. Levante la muñeca, la hoja salió con velocidad.

La verdad era increíble esta cosa, solamente me faltaba averiguar para que servía la cajita pequeña en la parte de arriba del brazalete. Solo me faltaba saber quien me quería ver en el Pier. Me llevaría este brazalete por si acaso era un agente, aunque me extraña que uno me haya otorgado lo que parece ser un arma letal. Guardé el brazalete y la nota y me fui a dormir. No podia esperar a que fuera mañana.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Una oportunidad aprovechada, puede cambiar toda una vida.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Este día lo recuerdo perfectamente. Es el día en el que conocí a alguien que sería mi nuevo compañero de aventuras, pero también enemigo, ya que no teníamos muchas cosas en común. Desde ese día, comenzó toda la locura de la que vivi de joven, y enterándome más cosas en el primer día que en el segundo...**

* * *

Narra Emery...

El molesto despertador me saco de mis sueños e hizo que soltara un gruñido. Me molestaba bastante tener que levantarme temprano, pero se supone que había "quedado" con quien sea que me diera el brazalete. El problema era que no sabia exactamente cuando quedaríamos, ya que parece que parecía que tuvo prisas en escribir. Por eso de levantarme temprano. También porque no tenia ni la más remota idea de que apariencia tendría.

La idea era que me iría al Pier, esperaría ahí (aunque sea todo el día) y luego que sea lo que el destino quiera. Alguna parte de mi me dice que es una trampa. Pero sinceramente, si fuera una trampa ¿Para qué el brazalete? Ósea, lo puedo usar de arma. Descarté la idea de la trampa antes de levantarse, negando con la cabeza. Tu sólo dedicate a estar atento a cualquier cosa, me dije mentalmente.

Me fui a darme una ducha fría, para poder despertarme, ya que yo no era una persona madrugadora. Luego de ducharme me fui a vestir, poniéndome una playera roja, una sudadera azul eléctrico, unos vaqueros negros y unas deportivas blancas, porque quien sabe, tal vez necesite correr. Al tocar el pomo de la puerta, me di cuenta de algo.

El brazalete no lo tenia puesto, casi se me olvida.

Me di la vuelta, saqué el brazalete de una de mis cajas de zapatos que tengo guardadas bajo la cama, me lo puse en el antebrazo derecho y salí de mi habitación para desayunar. Al llegar a la cocina, me preparé un zumo de naranja y también cereales. Me dirigí al salón, me senté en el sofá y puse la televisión para ver si había algo interesante, ya que algo tenía que mantenerme despierto o acabaría por dormirme con la cara metida en el bol de cereales. Después de ir cambiando los canales, ya que nada me llamaba la atención, llegué a poner las noticias.

-Gracias Oscar-dijo la señora, que le daba las gracias al hombre que había presentado los deportes-Ahora vamos con el señor Elan Kenway, el empresario más conocido y con más poder actualmente en America.

-Y pronto de Europa también-añadió su compañero, ojeando sus papeles.

-Cierto Sam-asintió ella sonriendo.

Elan Kenway era un empresario con bastante poder, según como habían dicho ¿Su empresa? Se trata básicamente de dar "mejores vidas". Y lo pongo entre comillas, porque básicamente ganaba más dinero por mentiras. Y diréis ¿Si miente tanto, por qué gana dinero? Pues porque la gente se cree todo lo que Kenway les dice a cada minuto del día. Lo mejor de todo es que se cree todo un santo, se cree que lo que hace bien, entonces ahi es cuando me pregunto ¿Qué clase de educación tuvo?

No se cuanta gente se habrá dado cuenta de los errores de Elan, pero parece que de hoy en día el 87% de la población el mundo vive en las nubes y se deja llevar por lo que les dicen. En esta ciudad, el pastor belga es Elan y las ovejas son la población en Los Angeles.

Al terminar, lavé el bol y el vaso, y me fui a lavarme los dientes. Una vez hecho, me preparé para salir: cogí las llaves de la moto junto a las de casa, el móvil y por ultimo, decidí ocultarme el brazalete con la manga de la sudadera, por si sospechaban de algún posible asesino.

Soy una persona que roba tiendas, no un matador psicópata que lo hace sin razón alguna, no tiene sentido, como la "P" en psicópata o en alguna otra palabra ¡Ni siquiera se pronuncia!¿¡A qué viene eso!?

Salí de mi departamento y llamé al ascensor (No sin antes cerrar la puerta con llave porque el ladrón es el que roba y punto, no lo contrario). Esperé y al llegar entré y le di al botón del ultimo piso. Mientras bajaba, me ponía la capucha y me abrochaba la sudadera, luego también me acordé del hombre extraño que me encontré ayer. Tenia un aire misterioso y despertaba curiosidad al ver su apariencia...al menos para mí. Como dicen, la curiosidad mató al gato, así que mejor no dejarme llevar. finalmente llegué al ultimo piso y bajé del ascensor. Salí del edificio y comencé a caminar. Aún era temprano, lo que significaba que mucha gente no había en la calle así que no debía de preocuparme mucho de si me veían la cara o no.

Mi móvil comenzó a sonar. Miré quién era, era Che, o como seria realmente, Chenoba-Bula., pero yo paso de decir su nombre completo.

-Hola mula-no me culpéis, así es como le saludo siempre cuando me llama o yo a él ¿Por qué? Por la ultima parte de su nombre, Bula. Lo se, es malo burlarse, pero me hace gracia, además, el también lo hace.

\- ¿Qué pasa viejo? -oí su voz a través del móvil, en mi oreja ¿Veis? El también lo hace. Lo de viejo lo dice porque soy dos años mayor que él y no tiene nada mejor que hace que llamarme viejo, abuelo, te van a salir canas, te vas a morir antes que yo, me voy a quedar con todas tus cosas, que además eso ultimo me hacia rabiar mucho, ya que, lo admito, soy un tacaño y no me gusta mucho compartir mis cosas, pero lo he tenido que hacer obligatoriamente desde que conocí a Che, ya que somos como hermanos, y creo que es de la forma en la que uno ve al otro.

-Nada, que he quedado con una persona-contesté, mirando mis pies moverse mientras caminaba.

\- ¿Tío, en serio? Es imposible que quedes con alguien-solté unas risas al oír las palabras de Che, porque eran ciertas. Yo no tenia suerte con las chicas, no se que pasaba que las espantaba o algo.

-Lo sé-le di la razón con una sonrisa, aunque no la pudiera ver.

-Tu destino es llegar a los ochenta años con cincuenta gatos-como se notaba que Che se había levantado con ganas de molestar, aunque me hacía reír igualmente.

-Ya se, por eso creo que esta "cita" no sea nada relacionada con el amor-solté un suspiro pesado. La verdad es que no tenia ganas de ir a esperar a alguien durante todo el día.

\- ¿Entonces? -la voz de Che sonó preocupada, ya que él sabía a que me dedicaba y aunque fuera uno de los ladrones más buscados, el me apoyaba y ocultaba cualquier rastro mío a través de las redes, ya que era un experto en ordenadores. En pocas palabras, juntos llevamos este "trabajo", lo único es que no compartimos el dinero que yo consigo porque él ya tiene trabajo en un restaurante como camarero, gana su propio dinero y aunque en su momento insistiera de que tomara una parte (aunque fuera pequeña) por haberme ayudado, él se negaba porque según él ya tenia suficiente, que cuando lo necesitara me lo pediría, y yo como buen amigo que soy acepte.

-No sé, sospecho de que sea alguna trampa...aunque...bueno...-me paré a pensar ¿Le debía de contar lo que me dieron?¿Lo del brazalete con la hoja oculta?¿La nota y lo que ponía?

\- ¿Bueno qué? -se notaba que Che también se lo ocurrió la idea de la trampa, pero se daría cuenta que no tendría sentido si le contaba sobre la curiosa arma que la desconocida persona me había otorgado.

-Mejor ven y te lo cuento todo-no me sentía seguro hablándolo en voz alta, ya que aunque fuera temprano, seguía habiendo gente caminando que podría oír cualquier cosa personal.

\- ¿Ahora? -su tono cambio a uno de "me tanta vaguería moverme que uso un palo para acercar el mando e la television".

-Si tontito ¿Qué te cuesta ir a hablar con tu gran amigo, eh? Ve al Pier, ahi es donde nos veremos-dije sonriendo de nuevo.

-Esta bien, solo por ti ¿Eh? Que si fueras otro yo no me muevo. Bueno, hasta luego.

-Adiós mula.

Ambos colgamos la llamada. Ahora al Pier.

Cuando llegué, ya había amanecido y las calles ya estaban llenas. era un día caluroso, así que fue muy inteligente de mi parte ponerme una sudadera, pero debía de usar algo para ocultar mi rostro o no podría pasearme por la ciudad tranquilamente. Me apoyé en la barandilla, dando la espalda al océano.

Y Ahí esperé. Después de un rato llegó Che. Él era un chico joven de 19 años, moreno de piel, cabello negro y despeinado, ojos verdes oscuro. tampoco es que tenia mucha altura, era unos centímetros más bajo que yo. Ahora mismo tenia puesto una camiseta de tirantes blanca, unas bermudas marrones oscuro, unas deportivas negras y blancas. Traía consigo una cazadora vaquera azul marino, por si se hacia tarde y refrescaba.

\- ¡Hola abuelo! -gritó Che mientras se acercaba con los brazos abiertos.

\- ¡Mirar quien llegó!¡Una mula! -reí, sin quitarme la capucha.

Una vez en frente mío nos abrazamos, una palmadas en la espalda y luego nos separamos. Che se sentó en la barandilla mientras yo seguí apoyándome en ella.

-Bien ¿Qué querías decirme? -preguntó con curiosidad Che.

-Es sobre la quedada que tengo con la otra persona, te contaré desde el principio-y así, le conté todo lo que pasó, desde la que llegué ayer a casa, la del hombre misterioso, la caja, las cosas que tenia dentro incluyendo la nota y el brazalete. Le conté también que me extrañaría que fuera una trampa si me han o me ha dado un arma, literalmente. Le dije que era allí donde había quedado con tal persona y no sabia su apariencia ni la hora exacta en la que vendría, así que lo tenía difícil-Y creo que eso es todo...

-Que cosa tan rara ¿No?

-Si...-dije mientras miraba el azulada agua moverse bajo los tablones de madera del Pier.

Al final Che decidió quedarse conmigo a esperar. Estuvimos horas y horas, prácticamente estuvimos todo el día esperando y nadie llegó. Ya se podía ver el sol escondiéndose en el océano y nosotros sentados en un banco, esperando para alguna señal. Al menos Che vino, porque estuvimos hablando de diferentes cosas, evitando el aburrimiento. Si llego a ir solo no ve veo capaz de esperar por tanto tiempo. Al final pusimos como excusa que era una broma o simplemente no se presentó por cosas personales. Nos levantamos y caminamos, pero algo nos interrumpió.

Alguien vino por detrás y me cogió del codo bruscamente- ¡Oye tío!¡Déjame! -dije intentando soltarme pero era demasiado fuerte para mi.

\- ¡Qué le sueltes idiota! -Che le intentó alejar también, agarrándole del braza el cual me agarraba.

-Silencio-dijo bruscamente el hombre-Seguir caminando y NO intentes nada-el hombre le agarró del codo a Che también para mantenerlo quieto.

\- ¿Espera, quién..? -fui interrumpe por lo que vieron mis ojos ¡Era el mismo hombre del ascensor! -Tu...

-Hola-saludó el conocido. Por cierto, a buenas horas de saludar.

\- ¿Le conoces? -preguntó Che sorprendido y extrañado al mismo tiempo.

\- ¿Tu eres el qué me ha mandado la caja?¿Y la nota?¿Y el brazalete? -ignoré a Che por un momento.

-No lo digas en alto, o sospecharan-susurró.

\- ¿Quienes? -Che frunció el ceño curioso.

-Los hombres de rojo con chaquetas de cuero negras-levantó la mirada, haciéndonos mirar a nuestro alrededor, disimuladamente.

No sé si era yo, o es que había muchos de esos hombres ¡Y tenían pistolas! Estaban en distintos lados del Pier, en grupos de tres. Todos vestidos con camisetas rojas y chaquetas de cuero negras, con botas militares negras y vaqueros negros. Todos ellos parecían fuertes a simple vista. Che tragó saliva, también se dio cuenta. Cuando estuvimos en el aparcamiento, nos guió a su coche y nos indicó que nos subiremos. Lo siento mamá, me estoy subiendo al coche de un extraño.

Arrancó el coche y nos llevó lejos del Pier. Durante el viaje, estuvimos en silencio, ni una palabra salió de nuestros labios. Hasta que se me ocurrieron preguntas las cuales necesitaban respuesta, empezando por...

\- ¿Me espias? -pregunté, algo molesto, mirándole con el ceño fruncido.

-Espiar no es que sea una bonita palabra-dijo el conocido, sin apartar la mirada de la carretera. Por cierto, no se quitó ni la capucha ni la bufanda ¿No tiene calor?

\- ¿Entonces qué?¿Le decimos "miro los pasos que das, mirando en que dirección voy cada día"? -me molesté más, empece a pensar que este sería el típico tiquismiquis.

-Eso suena a acosador-el conocido se ofendió, dándome una corta mirada para luego volver sus ojos a la carretera.

\- ¿Qué tal "observo todo lo que haces, desde que entras a tu casa hasta que sales"? -añadió Che, en los asientos de atrás. Yo estaba en el copiloto.

-Em...eso suena a violador obsesionado-murmuró el hombre, que no lo dijo muy bajo así que le pudimos oír.

Un silencio se hizo de nuevo, aunque no duró mucho.

\- ¿Como te llamas? -miré al conocido que miraba la carretera sin responder- ¿Puedo al menos quitarte la capucha?¿Y la bufanda?¿No tienes calor?¿Sabias que estamos en verano? Digo, es raro que alguien vaya si vestido.

-No sabía que eras así de curioso...-dijo, aunque parecía que venia para si mismo.

-No me has espiado lo suficiente-sonrié con burla.

-Me suelen llamar Vendetta.

\- ¿Vendetta? -Che pareció sorprendido.

-Si, venganza el latín.

-Si sabemos lo que es, vimos la película...-dije algo ignorante- ¿Pero por qué te llaman así?

-Porque suelo ser muy vengativo-respondió con tranquilidad.

\- ¿Y tu nombre real es...? -preguntó Che, dejando que "Vendetta" terminará.

-Lukas.

-Mola más Vendetta-afirmó Che, poniéndose comido en su asiento.

-A mi también me gusta, te llamaremos así ¿Vale? -miré a Vendetta, esperando respuesta.

-Como si me llamáis señor veraniego.

Che se rió después de eso-Que bueno.

-No lo pillo-miré al frente, algo perdido y sintiéndome tonto.

-Por las ropas que trae...

-Aaaaaahhh, ya lo pilloooo-sonreí asintiendo con la cabeza mientras miraba a Che. Luego miré a Vendetta-Oye ¿quienes eran esos tipos cachas que vimos en el Pier?¿Más espías violadores como tu?

-Algo así, son Templarios-dijo seriamente Vendetta.

\- ¿Templarios?¿Son los malos aqui? -preguntó ahora Che curioso.

-Van contra los Asesinos. Al igual que nosotros vamos contra ellos.

-Espera ¿Asesinos?¿Nosotros?¿Pa' que me quieres tu? -empecé a preguntar, ya me estaba perdiendo-Perdona, pero yo no asesino a gente, yo robo, que es diferente.

\- ¡Emery! -Che gritó mi nombre, señal de que no tenía que haber dicho eso.

-Da igual, total, ya lo sabe casi todo sobre mi...como es todo un espía hecho y derecho.

-Gracias-Vendetta me dio una mirada corta con una ceja levantada, como si no estaba seguro si agradecer eso.

-De nada, ahora mira a la bendita carretera, que aparte de secuestrarnos también morimos.

-NO es un secuestro-Vendetta volvió a mirar a la carretera.

\- ¿Por? Hemos entrado en el coche de un desconocido.

-Pero no he tenido que usar la fuerza, además que os habeos dejado llevar.

Otro silencio se hizo en el coche-Pues tiene razón-Che rompió el silencio.

-Me da que ganarte en una pelea verbal es imposible...¿Verdad? -dije sin apartar la mirada de la carretera.

-Si-afirmó Vendetta.

-Bueno-suspiró Che-¿A dónde vamos?

-La pregunta es: "¿A dónde no vamos?" -Vendatta puso voz misteriosa. Se que lo siguiente no tiene que ver con el tema, pero de verdad que me esta poniendo nervioso las pintas que tiene ¿No tiene calor?

-No lo entiendo-miré extrañado a Vendetta. Lo mismo hizo Che.

-Olvidarlo...dejarlo, es el calor-Vendetta suspiro pesadamente.

\- ¡Pues quitate eso!¡Que pareces Santa Claus versión violador! -grité levantando los brazos.

\- ¡Estoy conduciendo!¿¡Que prefieres, morir por un accidente de coche!?

Estuvimos casi todo el viaje discutiendo por las gloriosas pintas que traía, una tontería muy grande, lo se, pero es que me ponía nervioso. Pasaron 7 horas desde que empezamos, ya era de noche y yo no se como es que Vendetta sigue igual de despierto que al principio. Yo me quede mirando por la ventana y Che se había dormido. Este al ver las estrellas ya se dormía, ojalá pudiera dormir así de fácil. Mi mirada estaba perdida en la oscuridad del campo, las estrellas y la luna, el único farol de los montes. A saber a dónde nos estaba llevando Vendetta, pero a donde fuese, estaba MUY alejado de la ciudad. Nunca había salido ya esta, ¿Por qué que voy a encontrar?¿Gasolineras? No gracias, yo robo tiendas, no petróleo.

-Llegamos-la voz de Vendetta, que había estado en silencio al igual que los demás, me hizo salir de mis pensamientos y mirarle, después al frente para ver al supuesto lugar al que tenia Vendetta pensado llevarnos. Vi un almacén abandonado. Parecía ser ancho y grande desde afuera, también habitado, ya que vi luces a través de las ventanas, que estas tenían cristales rotos por su vejez-Despierta a tu amigo, es hora de irse.

Vendetta terminó de aparcar y salió del coche, dirigiéndose a las grandiosas oxidadas puertas de hierro. Me desabroché el cinturón e hice el trabajo de buen amigo que soy- ¡DESPIERTA FEO!¡YA HEMOS LLEGADO MULA!

-Tío...-Che se rascó el ojo mientras se desabrochaba el cinturón-No grites...

-Venga, señor revolucionario, ya tendrás tiempo para dormir después.

\- ¿Hemos llegado?

-No, hemos parado para ver liebres ¡Claro que hemos llegado! -bajé del coche, seguido de Che. Caminamos sin prisa, dirigiéndonos a donde Vendetta, en la entrada. Desde la lejanía se podía ver que este hablaba con otra persona...también encapuchada- ¿Qué crees de esto?

-Qué es muy raro todo lo que nos esta pasando ¿Asesinos?¿Templarios?¿Qué narices? -susurró Che con algo de desconfianza.

-Lo mismo digo, como sea algún tema relacionado con el diablo yo me largo, y de paso le quito el coche por listo-susurré yo también, cerca de su oído, ya que nos estábamos acercando.

-Pues más vale que me esperes, esto da mal rollo.

-Claro que te esperare, no podría vivir tranquilo sin mi fea mula revolucionaria favorita.

-Y yo sin mi abuelo Emory Watson Frye-añadió Che soltando risas. Ambos acabamos riendo.

Llegamos a donde Vendetta y la otra persona estaban. El acompañante también se encontraba encapuchado con una braga de algodón negro tapándole la nariz y boca. Esto va a ser interesante.

.

.

.

.

.

 **A veces, las oportunidades se visten con un disfraz...extraño**


End file.
